New Year's Eve
by LittleBalletPrincess
Summary: It was her birthday and I honestly have no clue what to say to her.


**A/N: So I am aware that this isn't very good…but I haven't written in forever. I wrote this in like an hour or two but I did like the idea and such. Please tell me what you think and how I could (maybe) improve on it!**

The minute you walk into the Potter's mansion, Dominique is gone, she swiftly kisses you on the lips, gushing that you're the _best boyfriend ever _and leaving you in the company of her youngest cousin Lily. It's Lily's birthday and you honestly don't know what to say to her. Everyone else here isn't here for her, but she knows that. This is her parent's _New Year's Eve Party_; this is not _Lily's Party_, but she smiles and glows in her purple dress anyway. She's young but she seems to understand that this is for everyone except her. She's seven years old today and she doesn't seem too perturbed that no one is acknowledging the importance of the day. People comment that her dress is _lovely _and that she looks oh-so _beautiful_ but not one person takes time to utter the words _Happy Birthday Lily. _

It frustrates you to no end, simply because had it been anyone else's birthday they would have thrown a fit, no matter what age. It annoys you that she doesn't seem upset when her brothers breeze by her on their way up the stairs. It infuriates you even more when she disappears for a while, reappearing with a book. As it gets later in the evening you realize that you aren't as buzzed as the company around you, it seems like everyone is taking advantage of the free alcohol and distracted parents except for you.

It's nearing eleven o'clock when Lily starts to struggle with keeping her eyes open, looking about for one of her parents. You realize that you've been staring at her almost all night and so swiftly scoop her up to carry upstairs. She whispers a soft _thank you_ as you set her down on her feet but grabs your hand before you can leave her bedroom, asking if you would _please stay_. You look at her questioningly but sit down in her desk chair anyway. She slips into her bathroom, re-entering the room minutes later in her warm, pink, princess pyjamas.

She sits on her window seat sulking slightly, looking at you, as if expecting you to speak. And then, in the most adorable way, starts to explain the day through _her _eyes. You can't help but frown when she begins with 'New Year's _always_ gets a _huge_ party _everywhere _in the world _every year!_' but then your frown is dissolved into a grin when she continues by saying 'But at least people aren't _intoxicated_ on _my _birthday.' The fact that the word '_intoxicated' _itself is in her vocabulary surprises you but you decide not to dwell on it too much.

You use your wand to conjure up a plastic tiara, a cupcake and two mugs of hot chocolate, knowing that in a magical household you couldn't _possibly _get caught for under age magic. You place the tiara on her head and hand her the cupcake and one of the mugs; she nods her head in thanks, taking care not to let the tiara fall. She soon devours that cupcake and sets the empty mug down, crawling into bed and gently prying the tiara out of her hair to put it on her bedside table. She motions you closer until you're literally sitting beside her on the bed. Propping herself up on one elbow, she pecks your cheek and murmurs a quick _thank you_ before quietly requesting that you _please tuck her in._ You oblige, pull the blankets up, dropping a kiss on her forehead and whispering _Happy Birthday Lils_. You hear the rustling of her blankets and her soft voice saying 'Thank you Carter_; I do believe that you're the sweetest, kindest boyfriend that Dom has ever had_'. You know she can't see your smile in the darkness of her bedroom but reply with '_The pleasure was all mine Lily._' You're just about to leave, standing at the door when she sits up again and whispers 'Happy birthday to _you _Carter' this really makes you smile.

You close the door quietly and rush down the stairs, eager to find your girlfriend in order to kiss her in time for midnight. You're enthralled by this little girl, a mere seven years old and suddenly you remember that it's your birthday too. You're reminded of the times when _you_ used to hate New Year's Eve but now you simply smile as the guests begin the countdown and Dom takes your face in her hands _kissing you_ as the clock strikes twelve.


End file.
